


Explosive Escape

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: death of a clone of a canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ghost Danny is freed and things take a dark turn.





	Explosive Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Explosive Escape

“Not the one either,” a voice screamed as he was shaken awake and dropped on the ground. He looked up to see Spectra’s shadow over him. He could hear explosions in the back ground. “Well go make yourself useful boy help Plasmius keep the ghost hunter busy while I find the girl.”

He was staring at her in shock. “Why did you free me?” He couldn’t believe Spectra of all ghost had helped save him. He looked toward the sound of explosions and saw Vlad and the ghost hunter fighting Vlad was actually losing.

“I have my reasons,” She said with a sinister smile. “Chief among them the fact your very existence is thanks to my work which that hunter stole to make his ghost seeds.” She reached down and grabbed him. “Now go help your fellow Copy.” She flung him toward the battle and the ghost hunter was forced to dodge him leaving him open for Vlad to get off a shot that crashed him into the wall.

“You fools don’t get it she’s not hear to save you but to kill one of you,” The ghost hunter said as he got up. “Look it is too late.” He looked back to see Spectra pulling Dani from the green slime. He watched in shock as Spectra went intangible and went inside her. “It begins ghost cannibalism the worst crime one ghost can commit on another.”

“What’s happening?” Vlad asked as he lowered down beside them. He couldn’t look away as Dani’s form morphed into Spectra’s shadow form and light began to shine out through cracks in her appearance.

“Ghost cannibalism one ghost attempts to absorb the power, knowledge and abilities of another in the end the strongest willed ghost wins and the other is consumed.” The hunter said as he got up and ran to a console. “She will easily triumph over the Dani copy I can’t let that happen even if it kills me.” He said and hit a button a large bomb popped up out of the center of the floor. “Looks like I’ll never get to see my seeds flourish.” As the hunter pushed a button he felt himself get grabbed from behind and yanked up through the ceiling.

The massive explosion sent debries flying towards them but a red Ecto shield appeared blocking it from striking them. “You saved me,” He said in shock turning to see Vlad staring down at the crater that hadn’t been there a few seconds ago. “Dani,” He yelled pulling away form Vlad and diving down into the hole. He looked around but couldn’t find any trace of her, Spectra or the ghost hunter.

“Daniel, it is hopeless that bomb looked to be an anti ghost weapon they are gone.” Vlad said sounding sympathetic. “I hate to ask you this now but I need to know what did the two of them mean when they called us copies?”

 

“We aren’t the ghost halves separated from our human halves we are just copies.” He said to distract himself from the grief that was threatening to spill out. “He made us from what he called ghost seeds.”

“Ghost Seeds?” Vlad said with a strange expression. “Tell me everything Daniel and don’t leave out any details.” A small part of him knew he should probably think about how much to tell Vlad but after what he’d just seen he didn’t care anymore so he told him everything.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
